Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an image capturing system, an information processing method, and a medium. Specifically, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus capable of adjusting a noise amount of an image, an image capturing system, an information processing method, and a medium.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in the case of image capturing by a digital camera, a user performs image capturing by adjusting capturing parameters, such as the ISO speed, the shutter speed, and the aperture, in accordance with an image capturing scene. As the technique that assists the operation such as this of a user, a technique to automatically set image capturing parameters in accordance with a scene is known. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-352485 has disclosed the technique used in an image capturing apparatus having a landscape mode and a portrait mode and which changes the control of the image capturing parameters in accordance with each mode. According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-352485, the number of subjects whose moving speed is high is small at the time of capturing a landscape, and therefore, in the landscape mode, the shutter speed is set slow (e.g., about 1/60 S) and the aperture is set to a small value. Further, in the portrait mode, in order to obtain an image in which a person is in focus and the background is blurred, the aperture is nearly fully opened and the shutter speed is set fast.